Five Reasons Why
by Healiel
Summary: Four reasons why she loves Hinata, and one reason why she was loved back.


**Written for the QueerFest 2012.**

**Prompt: **Five ways being queer was absolutely fantastic.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

This one is for my BETA, Arian Hellsing - thank you for always being there!

* * *

To Sakura, being bisexual meant life was a lot easier. No, that wasn't entirely correct. It meant life was perfect. If she had not found Hinata, then she would have been following Sasuke until the day she died. And because of that, she was glad she had discovered another side to her. She loved it when Hinata welcomed her back from missions, and the missions on which they could go together were her absolute favorite!

She would lay awake sometimes – deep into the night. She would think about Hinata, and why being with her made everything feel alright. One night though, she really started counting the reasons. She had nothing better to do at any rate; Hinata was softly snoring next to her and no amount of poking or prodding would wake her up. So she started counting.

* * *

Firstly, she didn't have to explain to anyone why they held hands while they walked. No one questioned her when Hinata slept over in her room on random days. The noises coming from her room were just 'pillow fights'. She still couldn't believe people actually believed that. She didn't have to explain to Naruto why she shared her ice cream with Hinata but not him. 'It was a girl thing.' Naruto did look sad, but he understood.

The only ones who knew the truth about the two of them were them themselves, and they liked it that way. It was comfortable. The only lips Hinata wanted were Sakura's, and Sakura felt the same way. Everything felt so natural, it was fantastic!

* * *

Secondly, the first time she had seen Hinata as someone she could be in a relationship with was like something out of her favorite drama. One day of training which went deep into the night, a sleepy Hinata who had come out in the early morning to train, and a tired Sakura who had climbed a tree to see the stars better.

Hinata could be extremely strong if she wanted to be – Sakura realized that when she was attacked head on by Hinata. She had barely managed to avoid the strikes that could have injured her.

Of course Hinata had apologized, "I thought you were a ghost." She had explained. Sakura found herself laughing and thought Hinata looked really cute right then. She had never looked back since. The feeling of falling in love – nothing could beat that. Not even beating the shit out of Akatsuki.

* * *

Thirdly, of course a part of her was convinced that she still loved Sasuke. But she knew better. She laughed when people told her about the smiles on her face. She told them that looking at Hinata made her happy. They smiled at her, and she smiled back. Did they understand? She didn't think so. That is, until she found a scared-to-death Hinata frantically searching for her. She had accidentally come out to her family! They were talking about her future marriage and all the arrangements that had to be made and Hinata had lost her cool and said that she was with Sakura.

"I understand you two are good friends." Her mother had smiled at her.

"No, we're 'together." she said shyly as she looked at the plate of food placed in front of her.

"So… she's your best friend and you want her to help with the arrangements? Usually such things are strictly family affairs in our clan, but if you really want to, then in this case we can…"

Here, Hinata had rudely interrupted her mother, "No, I'm _with with her_! As in together!"

Hinata's father had coughed, a light blush forming on his cheeks. Hinata was sure he had figured out what she was talking about, but her mother remained oblivious.

"I don't understand. You don't want Sakura to be at your wedding?" Her mother had asked.

"I think she wants to marry Sakura-san." Hanabi had popped up as their father spat out the green tea from his mouth. He then started furiously coughing and Hinata took this moment to rush out of the house and search for Sakura.

Sakura had laughed when she heard this, much to Hinata's disappointment, "Then let's go face them together, okay?" Sakura had finally asked.

They had held hands as they reached the Hyuuga residence. Hinata's parents and a grinning Hanabi had been waiting for them to return.

There, they had all stood staring at each other until a voice finally spoke, "It is late. Would you like to stay the night, Haruno-san?"

Sakura had smiled and nodded, their hands still together. The expression on Hinata's parents' faces was fantastic.

* * *

Fourthly, Sakura was aware that not everyone would approve of their relationship. But she was also aware that she didn't care for people like that. It was not as if she was flinging her personal life in their faces, so they should just mind their own business.

Hinata was a different case however. She would always fret – she would go on about what the others thought, about what her family thought, about how happy Hanabi was for her… It was almost as if she thought she had disappointed the world.

Sakura would then hold her close and whisper into her ear, "Do you regret this?"

Hinata would blush and shake her head. It was a ritual by now; sometimes Sakura thought that Hinata complained just so Sakura would hold her like that. And for that small blush, Sakura would do anything.

It was the small blush that made everything alright. It was the small smile that made the world perfect. Sakura laughed at the thought

"Hmm? Sakura-san?" Hinata rubbed her eyes and looked at Sakura.

"Did I wake you?" asked Sakura. Really! All that poking and all it took was a small laugh to wake her up?

Hinata nodded and stared at the fingers Sakura held above her head, "What are you doing?"

"Counting."

"Counting what?" Hinata placed her head on Sakura's pillow and drew her close into a hug. Sakura wrapped a hand around Hinata's, "Five reasons why I love you?"

Hinata raised her hand and brought Sakura's other hand down, "You only got to four? Then can I give one reason too?"

Sakura looked into her eyes, she was curious now. What would be Hinata's reason?

* * *

The fifth reason was that Hinata knew what Sakura liked – starting from her favorite color right down to where she liked to be touched, and that made her proud. She knew more about Sakura than Naruto, she knew more about Sakura than Kakashi, and she definitely knew more about Sakura than Sasuke ever did. So she was proud, and happy. Every time Sakura rounded the corner around the ice-cream shop they both loved, she felt her heart beat a little faster. Would Sakura pretend to not have enough money today so that they could share again?

Hinata had left her purse home on purpose.

When Sakura reached the corner, one hand waving at Hinata, the brunette felt her world brighten up.

"I left my purse at home." said Sakura, sticking her tongue out as she reached the shop.

"Ah! Me too..." Hinata turned red. So they had both had the same idea?

Sakura looked a little sad for a while, and then she turned to check her pockets. Suddenly she brightened up, "I think I have enough for one cone."

"Oh!" Hinata left the loose change in her pocket where it was. It looked as if she would not need it today after all. And that was the first reason that popped into Hinata's mind – knowing all there is to know about the person and wondering how they could still surprise you with little tricks every now and then.

* * *

"So that's your reason, huh?" Sakura blushed. She had been unaware that Hinata carried loose change for their ice-cream ventures as well.

"No, it's one of my reasons." Sakura felt her hand entwine with Hinata's, "Do you think life is good now?"

"No." Sakura closed her eyes, she was finally beginning to feel sleepy, "I think it's perfect."

And just like earlier in the night, no amount of poking or prodding on Hinata's part would wake Sakura. Hinata mourned this, because she wanted to know what the first four reasons were, but she supposed she would have to wait till tomorrow. She just hoped her mother didn't come barging in to invite them to breakfast like the first time. Now that was a memory worth remembering. Hinata laughed.

"Hmm?" Sakura said in a half-asleep tone.

"Nothing, you go to sleep now." Hinata smiled and hugged her a little more tightly.

"Hmm."

They both closed their eyes and went to sleep. And luckily for Hinata, her mother had grown wiser. Next morning, it was Hanabi who came to wake them up, and wake them up she did. Which is why Hinata's mother found herself in the room trying to wake three snoring girls, each of them snoring to their own melody.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading!


End file.
